


Setting Sail With New Friends and Old Protectors

by speckledhound



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Kidlock, Moving, Redbeard - Freeform, getting new pets, his last vow inspired, sherlock's new pirate crewman is actually a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speckledhound/pseuds/speckledhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing little Sherlock enjoyed more than pirate adventures, dusty books with skulls on the covers and naps in his father’s lap in the sitting room, it was surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting Sail With New Friends and Old Protectors

Not too long ago, although it seems an eternity in the minds of those who remember it, a small English family woke up and realized that their house was much too small. With a teenager and a rambunctious little boy, it was apparent they would need more space to accommodate themselves in the years to come.

 “I don’t want to go, Mummy, I like our house here, I’m going to live here forever.” Little Sherlock clambered into a little cranny besides the kitchen counter and looked up at his mother with wide eyes, earning an amused scoff from his big brother. Mycroft was reading the newspaper intently, just as every thirteen-year old boy should do in the evening, in his humble opinion.

Getting no other response from anyone in regards to his extremely legitimate concerns, Sherlock bounded over to Mycroft, shoving the newspaper aside and hopping into his lap.

Mycroft sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around the little boy to keep him from falling.

“Mycroft, we’re not really moving out, are we? Tell me we aren’t, please, all of my ship drawings and my parrot drawings and the _sword_ ones, I can’t leave them-“

“Sherlock, slow down.” The older boy couldn’t help but laugh at the innocence; while he was worried about starting at a new school, his younger brother’s entire world was his pirate drawings.

“You can take them down and then hang them up again at our new place, alright? It’ll be like nothing’s changed.” Mycroft paused as he noticed a soft trembling against him and turned his little brother’s face to look up at his own.  He met eyes with his mother across the kitchen and she smiled sadly.

“Oh, Sherlock…”

The little boy was sniffling and small, round tears were falling down his face.

“I’m upset,” he said matter-of-factly, crossing one arm tightly across his chest and holding onto Mycroft’s dress-shirt with the other.

For a moment Mycroft just stared at him, struck by the realization that such a plain and simple statement of negative feelings was such an unnatural thing for his brother to do, and he wondered how often his little brother kept things to himself that he shouldn’t. Musing to himself, he ran a hand through the soft curly mop of dark brown hair.

“It’s just a little old house, Sherlock, we’ll be happier and you’ll get to grow up with plenty of space for running around being a pirate. It won’t matter soon.”

But Mycroft knew he was lying to him, and to himself. This was all his little brother had ever known, this cramped, five-roomed building lacking in privacy, everyone forced to be incredibly close to the other if they liked it or not.

“Don’t you remember it, Sherlock? When we went to go see the new house”

The little boy sniffled. “No.” Mycroft gave him a doubting look with a smile hidden away. “Alright, yes, I do…It was nice…I s’pose.”

“Nice? There’s a big lovely front yard out there for you, and for other things, what would you say to having a-”

“Mycroft Holmes!”

“Sorry, Mum.”

Sherlock looked from one to the other in confusion, rubbing one of his bright blue eyes.

“What? Mummy, what?”

His mother walked over to the table and sighed, shaking her head ever-so-slightly at her eldest son.

“We wanted it to be a surprise, little dear, but seeing as you’re feeling the way you are, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to tell him now, would it…”

“What, Mummy!”

If there was one thing little Sherlock enjoyed more than pirate adventures, dusty books with skulls on the covers and naps in his father’s lap in the sitting room, it was surprises.

“Well, your father concocted a little plan all by himself, he knows how lonely it is for you at home here with no one but your old Mum while your brother is off at school longer than you are during the day, so we think it’d be a pleasant thing to get a dog for you dear, not a _big_ dog, maybe a smaller one, at least a dog that’s calm, don’t want a big nasty thing jumping at me while-”

She was cut off but quite glad, as the reaction occurred as anticipated; Sherlock had nearly jumped from his brother’s lap into her arms, a brilliant smile flattering his face and his innocent beauty glittering in the eyes she had given him.

“Yes, Mummy, yes!” He wrapped his arms around her neck and let her do nothing less than squish him against her.

She smiled and met eyes with her husband as he entered the room.

“My boys.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Mycroft, come _onnnnnnnnnnnnnnn,_ let’s goooo!”

Thoughts of regret were drowned by those of wishing moments like these could stay as they were forever and neither of the brothers could grow to be anymore. He did not want to wish away his brother’s future, but he wanted, more than anything, to protect him.

And so, in the wee hours of the morning, young Mycroft Holmes was led down to the nearest pet shop and would not have been surprised if he had been dragged straight through the glass door, at the speed they seemed to be going.

“Oh, wow, look, look at-“ Sherlock broke off and became momentarily distracted by a display of various types of reptiles in tanks.

“Not what we’re here for,” said Mycroft, reverting back to his position of elder-sibling authority.

“Oh, right…”

He watched his younger brother scurry off to where the dogs were kept, kneel down upon the ground and light up as his entire face was met with wet, sloppy dog kisses.

“I like this one a lot- look at him.” Sherlock hugged a small brown dog gently and giggled as Mycroft came over.  

“Hm,” was the older boy’s only remark.

“He’s an Irish Setter, I know all of the different dog breeds, I’ve been studying them, Mummy says-“

“Alright, Sherlock. So he’s your choice, then?”

Not fazed by Mycroft’s stern tone and interruption for even a moment, Sherlock gave the dog a soft kiss on the outside of its ear.

“Most definitely!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Doing schoolwork by the new fireplace was an aspect of their new home Mycroft could most certainly get used to. Mummy had bought him a nice desk made of wood for him to sit and work at, in return for buying Sherlock his new dog, as it was only fair in her eyes if both of her boys got gifts.

All was calm, and all was studious, until a loud thumping noise was heard and a tugging felt on the leg of his trousers.

“Come play with us, Mycroft, please, come play- Redbeard comes to you now if you call him, I taught him all by myself, come and play with us!”

“Redbeard?”

“Yes.” There was a hint of pride in the little boy’s voice. Mycroft had always known the stories Sherlock heard when he was sick were the best he told, and Captain Redbeard to be his favorite character. They used to run about pretending to be Redbeard’s crew stealing treasure from a lost island.

“Not now, I’m working, Sherlock, go ask Mummy.”

The little boy made a loud sound of protest and ran off; _fine_ , thought Mycroft. _Let’s wait and see if he develops any argumentative skills in the future. For now we should all be grateful._

Focus could only last for so long, as he decided on getting up to check on the activities of a certain mischievous little pirate and his dog. He came upon the dining area, and peeked under the table only to be welcomed with a calm, ordinary sight.

“Oh, Sherlock,” Mycroft said in little but a whisper. “Please, for me, and for Mummy and Daddy, don’t ever grow up.”

He left, and returned to the room shortly, placing Sherlock’s favorite captain’s hat on his head where he lay snuggled against his fellow napping crewman Redbeard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, it's my first kidlock fic in a while. I was extremely glad to see so much quality Holmes Brothers and kidlock in series three. hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
